


A  Tale of Fortuna

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tale of Fortuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	A  Tale of Fortuna

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=fortuna-title-white_zpsd61fe0d2.jpg)

Cover art for Mab's story A Ta1e of Fortuna:

http://mab.slashzone.org/archive/browse.php?type=titles


End file.
